


Remember It? (I Do, You Don't)

by Kittycattycat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a smug motherfucker, Gen, Mentions of death and world resets, The Void™, Undertale Saves and Resets, Very vaguely for an AU I'm writing but it mostly makes sense regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Chara is there, with a small forced smile pulling jaggedly at the edges of their lips in all the wrong ways. Sans stares back at the kid responsible for the innumerable deaths of all his friends and loved ones, of all the monsters in the underground. Sans stares at the face of a murderer; Chara stares at the face of the almost-murdered.





	Remember It? (I Do, You Don't)

It's a flicker of darkness between the resets. Always just a flicker, not even a second, a half a second, a millisecond. Just enough of a flicker that it doesn't startle Sans anymore to appear somewhere he wasn't at before, in a timeline he in wasn't before. (Though, he figures even if the flicker wasn't there, he would've grown accustomed to this constant sadistic game the universe was playing with him by this point.)

It's in the flicker of darkness that they stop him. They're just across the inky blackness. Or maybe they're hundreds and hundreds of miles away. There is no concept of space where he is now, and if his guess is right, no concept of time, either. This very well might be the same flicker he was accustomed to— it was just shown to him from a different perspective, from the inside instead of just the outside LOOKING in. It was a perspective that stretched on for a much longer span of time, that was for sure.

Regardless, Chara is there, with a small forced smile pulling jaggedly at the edges of their lips in all the wrong ways. Sans stares back at the kid responsible for the innumerable deaths of all his friends and loved ones, of all the monsters in the underground. Sans stares at the face of a murderer; Chara stares at the face of the almost-murdered.

“Still stuck in this place, huh kid?” the skeleton finally asks. It's rhetorical— he knows they can't go anywhere else, even if they want to (and he's sure they want to.) They're trapped here, wherever HERE actually IS, because their soul is in some sort of dark void-limbo. They have a body too absolutely physically dead to live, but a soul too goddamn ludicrously determined to fully die. Sounds hellish. Sans has to hold back a smirk.

Chara says nothing, still. They remain weirdly motionless, as well, and if Sans were unaware of the fact that this is just how they behaved he might even begin to think they really weren't all there (he doubted they were, even now.)

“C’mon, I can't keep up the whole conversation by myself.”

The smile falls from their face, and in its wake comes an expression that somehow manages to both be almost completely blank and also radiate pure disdain. Their chest does something akin to a breathing motion even though Sans knows they don't have to breathe anymore, being noncorporeal and all, and they open their mouth slightly for just a moment before speaking properly. “Well, you hate it when I say things that don't make sense to you.”

He chuckles. “Try me.”

Chara gives a brief and tight-lipped smile, “How about, ‘I'd like it if you could remember the first time your brother died, the REAL first time. It would probably break you further, if that's even possible anymore.’”

Silence.

“Did that work for you, Sans? It worked for me.”

“Shut it.”

Maybe, if they were still alive, Chara would have laughed at that. They don't now, they only remain expressionless while still emanating a smug and accomplished aura. The world flickers back into Sans’ view, and though he can't feel Snowdin’s cold, a shiver runs down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the part where I copy-paste a shrug emoji bc idk man


End file.
